Akuneko
Akuneko (悪魔悪魔 Akuneko) are a race of cat-like creatures that dwell on an unnamed planet in the West Galaxy. They are notable for being sly, cunning, and having a particularly disregard for the common courtesies of other species. The Western Supreme Kai finds them interesting, and rather cute, and keeps one of them as an assistant to her. Overview Akuneko are a small, cat-like species that have large, ruby-like red eyes and large ears, as well as bushy tails and several markings on their body, varying rarely from individual to individual. Most Akuneko's possess pale white fur, however, rarely, individuals are born with black fur or other colours, and they possess two long, whip-like attachments that are usually attached from the ears, but like other features, can rarely vary. What is most notable, however, is their lack of any facial movement aside from their mouths. They rarely seem to blink, and their expression almost never changes. Akunekos could be described as "tricksters". They enjoy pranking others, and are quite fond of being little pests. Despite hailing from their own planet, they are naturally attuned to ki, and can from planet to planet simply to amuse themselves with the plight of other species, and have been found especially on Earth, due to finding humanity "fascinating". Despite their inherent nastiness, there are a few "odd" Akunekos that are born with a better nature than the rest of their species, and are more willing to help others than chuckle at their misery from the sidelines. The Akuneko possesses several traits that make them different from other races: *'Magic:' Akuneko are a race that is more magical than others, and can be compared to genies if one was to stretch it. With their magical abilities, they can , fly without the use of ki, and even grant wishes, but not to the extent of Shenron or Porunga. They are fond of using this magic to play tricks on others, from ruining ones day to causing city-wide havoc. *''Ki'' Manipulation: The natural ability to manipulate the ki energy in their bodies, and can use them for various, ki based techniques. They are also fully capable of sensing energy and can tune in on targets even planets away. *'Teleportation:' Akuneko are capable of the technique, being one of the few mortal races capable of this technique, and this allows them to teleport anywhere in the universe, without a ki signature to tune in on. It is this technique which makes them widespread creatures on various other planets. *'Shapeshifting:' Due to their fascination with other races, especially Human Earthlings, Akuneko are capable of utilizing Shapeshifting to transform into a Humanoid form. The degree in which this form appears human varies from individual to individual, as Nyan-Nyan appears to be a combination of human and Akuneko, but others can take fully human forms. They are capable of upholding this form indefinitely, and can use it in combat if they are provoked. Trivia *The name Akuneko is derived from two parts, Akuma and Neko, Japanese for Devil and Cat, so the name literally means Devil Cat. The original name was going to be Neko Majin, or, Cat Genie, but Darkrai then remembered that name was already in use by Akira Toriyama himself. Category:Species Category:Races Category:West Galaxy Inhabitant Category:LastationLover5000